Blaze Dkatm
'Introduction' This is the powerful Fire Mage. Legend has it that his Staff got it's name "Draco" because it is made with the power of a Thousand Dragons. He is rather witty and smart. One mistake and he will see his chance and make his move sending Moltres to bite your neck killing you. People have heard that he trained with Charizard (The king of all Dragons) When charizard was about to die he Gave Blaze a Staff and Cloak. He then told Blaze "put your hand on my chest and transfer my power to your staff and cloak. I will guide you on your adventures." 'Appearance' Light skinned, Cloak Of Draco, can't see his face. 'Weapons' Staff, Cloak has been enchanted so it creates a Shield of Fire, and Magic. 'Abilities' Summons Moltres Red Lightning teleportation "Fire Cloak" (Cloak Goes on Fire causing people around him to get burned) Lava (Melts Rocks with Fire creating lava), shoots rocks, all types of lightning techniques, and Wood. 'Magic' Fire Magic, space and time magic, earth magic, and lightning magic. 'Back Story' Rumors say he used to work for Charizard until he grew strong and took the throne and transferred Charizard's power into his cloak and Staff. For the rest of the powers he put them in his Red Mark on his palm. This was not true. He trained with Charizard (The king of all Dragons.) When charizard was about to die he gave Blaze a staff and a cloak. He then told Blaze "put your hand on my chest and transfer my power to your staff and cloak. I will guide you on your adventures". 'As A Child' I grew up alone not knowing where my parents were. I have made friends with a dragon. Strangely I have become aware I can talk his language. The dragon took me to his king. "Who is this peasant" said Charizard (the king, who spoke to me in the language of the dragons). "This is Blaze Dkatm I sense something powerful" Said Moltres (my dragon friend). "Very well, you shall work for me" Said Charizard. "What shall I do I am just a little child" I said. "You shall protect us with your magic" Said Charizard. "Wh-what magic"I said in disbelief. "Fool you are coming to me not aware of your powers".Said Charizard. "I-I don't understand" I said shocked. "You are a Fire Mage you will grow up to be the most powerful of them all. You will train how to Blast fire out of your hands and you will learn how to create rocks and stones" Said Charizard rather quite annoyed. "I am not what you think I am" I said. He then blast me with fire. "A-am I de-dead"? I said. I then open my eyes to see this shield of fire with a Bright red aura around it. "Did I do that"?I said not knowing what happened. Charizard pulled my hand and showed me a mark on my palm It was Red. It had Strange figures. "This is the Source of your power" Said Charizard. "When ever you will get attacked this shield of fire protects you" He said. "Fine I believe you"I said. "I will train you" said Moltres. 'Training' I am at a training field near Elkhold. "Let's practice blasting fire with your arms" said Moltres. "Ok" I said. I tried imagining fire in my hands. Nothing happened. I focused in at my hands. No such luck. I tried day and night. Until, this one day I focused and imagined fire at the same time. Then a blast of fire shot up. Everything looked in slow motion. I quickly dodged my own Fireball. "Good" Said Moltres. "Earth now" "I can do that to"?!? I Said. "It is as complex as Creating a Fire Ball" He said "ok" "But I will finish this today"! I said determined. I focused on my hand and imagined wood. I pointed it at a target. Wood shot out of my hand. I tried to do it again. But instead imagined rocks. Then I started shooting rocks. Even Moltres had to take cover. One rock hit Moltres's wing. It cut his wing, and out of instinct pinkish aura went over Moltre's wing the cut suddenly closed. "I have healed you" I said. "Good now you will learn Lightning!" Said moltres. "W-what" I said. "you are 50% Fire , 12% Earth ,25% Lightning ,and 13% unknown perhaps you will found out what the unknown is" said Moltres. Every thing darkened. I had fainted. I woke up on the training field. I tried what he said. I focused on my hand and imagining a lightning bolt. A bolt shot out and hit a tree in the distance. It went on fire. By instinct I waved my hand on the fire. It looks like I am sucking in the fire through my hand. I suddenly felt refreshed. 'Moltres' Moltres is a unique dragon. He trains me, but he is under my command. He is right underneath the type of bird Phoenix so that makes him the 2nd powerful type of dragon and bird combined. He is witty and I can talk to him in the Dragon Language. He is completely fire, so he is not solid. He can summon his metal hard teeth when he is going to bite. 'The Third Wing Part 1: Failed Kill' I was training my magic. I heard the cackle of sticks burning. I went to investigate. I saw a man in a black suit with a grey pelt across his shoulder. I used my wood magic and created a prison of wood. He was startled. "What are you doing here" I said. "I am a assassin my name is Virencia" He said. "Remember my name because I am sent on a hunt for you" He said. "The pay is good 1400 gold. Do you believe that you might be special" He said. "I am the third wing of the assassin clan called Cruel." "I will slit your thr-".I shot stones at him breaking his leg and ribcage.* 'I Shot a Blast of Fire at his face burning his face.* He disappeared.* "We will meet again" I muttered under my breath. 'The Third Wing Part 2: The Attack' I was hunting for dear when I saw this letter. It said I will find you. I hold the letter closer when a arrow shoots into the letter to the ground. I look for people nearby to see who did it. No one was in sight. This was a sign they would try to kill him. I came upon this cave I entered. I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Look down and see dagger into my leg the dagger turns and goes in deeper. I screamed in pain.I kicked the assassin in the face.Summons Moltres.Moltres bites him in the ribs he takes his skin off "Aargh" the guy says You can see his ribcage "Moltres dinner eat him" I say Moltres eats him little by little "Give me his heart" he gives me it. 'The Third Wing Part 3: The Search' I put the assassin's heart in my cloak.(There is a secret hole) I set out to find the leader. I heard people whispering "That is the guy who killed the assassin"."What do you know about him" I screamed. Everybody stood quiet.*I summoned Moltres. "Roar Moltres"I said in Dragon Language.*Moltres roared a most terrifying roar scaring people.* a person rose up "He is a-at RavenCloud"."thank you".I teleported there.I stretched space and time to turn me invisible with my magic.I wrote a note saying "Whoever finds the assassin who tried to kill me gets 500 DragonCoins Signed Blaze Dkatm." I then let it go carried by the wind.I went to the local saloon.I quickly spotted the letter in a person's hand. I quickly turned my self visible. I then whispered to the person"if you know about the assassin drink a beer if you dont leave" He then drank a beer. I whispered " good meet me by the cave so we can talk business. I teleported there i set up a chair and a table with my wood magic ,and lit up a candle. He came 5 minutes later. 'The Third Wing Part 4: Intel' "So what do you know?"I said."I know where he lives."He said "Good tell me where he lives"I said. "No you have to work for me first to find out where he lives"He said."What do I have to to?"I said."you have to kill 3 people"He said. "very well then who is my first target?" I said. "he goes by the name Elahno"He said. I left. I went to the local saloon. " who is Elahno "I said. A guy stood up, he had a black eye. I teleported him to the cave. "Eat him Moltres but keep his head" (in Dragon language).*Moltres ate his whole body except his head in one bite. I teleported the guy that told me to kill Elahno here. "Here is the head" I said as i gave him the head. "very good your next targets a-" "Did you say Targets"I said."Yes they are a couple"He said. "Who are they?"I said. "There names are Dezort and Aphelia''. I set out to find them, checking every house. I saw two people in a house. I wrote a note saying "Is this Dezort and Aphelia's house? contact me by writing a letter and put it in the nearest cave 'Mr.Paige (Alias).'*''I put in their mailbox*. * i went to the cave and waited invisible I saw this girl (the one that i saw earlier) put a letter down. I went closer to see the letter it said "Yes we are Dezort and Aphelia" *I sent Moltres to eat her but not her heart* "who is there?" A person said.''"''what is your name?" I said. "Dezort" he said. *I sent a lightning bolt to kill him. "Argh"He grunted. *I hopped on top of Moltres and flew there. *I brought him to the table and put Aphelia's heart in his arms.(Not finished)